The Domestic Follower
by Black Rose Pettle
Summary: What happens when an innocent boy meets a dark girl and falls in love with her? An on the other hand, what if the rarest digimon known to man and digimon was dieing?


The Domestic Follower  
By Mystu Starri  
  
Chapter 1  
Hello there, the angel from my Nightmare  
  
Our story starts on a cool, summer's day. White clouds drifted in the sky and a soft breeze of wind ruffled the hair of a boy walking down the bare streets. He was about 19 years old and had a tall and muscular physique. His loose, red hair fell neatly over two melting blue eyes. As he stumbled along the streets of Sasresa, a small town in Wiann, the heels of his white sneakers clicked on the sidewalks. A silver shirt clung to his chest, "Inspiration Strike" written in white stretched across the front. Baggy khaki cargo pants covered his sneakers as he walked slowly along. Digging through his pocket with his hands which were covered in various shaped rings, he whipped out a small device. The device appeared to be an indigo-colored crescent moon covered in small buttons. The boy clicked some of the buttons and then messily shoved the device back into his pocket. The boy lifted his hand and moved it slowly through sections of his beautiful hair. Pulling a pair of sunglasses from his pocket, the boy placed them on top of his head for when he needed them. As the sun sparkled lightly down on the boy's pale completion, a creature emerged from a nearby alley and crawled to the boy's side.  
  
The creature was a small bird-like creature, about the size of a housecat's head. His body was shaped of an upside-down cracked egg with zigzag markings along the bottom. His feathers were a dark indigo color, and two penguin-like flippers hung at his side. The tips of his flippers and the tip of a stubby bob-cat-like tail were colored a dark plum. As the bird hopped along, the boy gazed into two dark brown eyes, the left eye with a splotch of yellow circling around it. The bird-like creature hopped at a quick rate, both of its stubby black feet rising into the air with each bounce. His orange beak bobbed up and down and let out a small hiccup as he moved.  
  
The boy suddenly stopped and knelt down to the creature. The boy lifted the creature high up into the air and laughed endlessly it seemed. The creature was placed on the boys shoulders as a hiccup escaped his beak. The boy raced down the street with the bird on his shoulders, knocking into several people on his way. Finally the boy stopped in front of a small, rundown looking apartment building. The boy skipped to the door and opened it with pride.  
  
As the boy and the bird entered the building, the boy led the bird up creaky wooden stairs. Nails stuck up from the poor-crafted staircase, and by the looks of it would stab through anyone who dared walk down the stairs in bare feet. Moss-colored wallpaper hung from the walls and ceiling, peeling off and an unpleasant odor flowing from it. Cracks were jetting through the walls as if someone had stabbed a knife through them.  
  
As the two friends reached the top of the staircase, a small hallway lay. A few doors with numbers carved over them stretched down the hall. The boy moved toward the end of the hallway and stopped in front of a door with the number 23 overtop of it. The boy pushed the door opened and walked inside.  
  
The room was smaller then a public bathroom. A tattered mattress lay on the floor in the corner of the room, red sheets, pillows, and blankets spread out on top of it. Next to the mattress was a shoebox with a few ripped and sour-smelling towels in it. The wooden panels on the floor jetted up, a large gap in the floor near a small icebox. The walls had the same moss- colored wallpaper as downstairs, and a giant hole was punched in the wall right above the head of the mattress. A sink stuck up from the right corner of the room, a toilet, bathtub, and curtain surrounding it. A microwave oven lay unplugged on the floor next to the door, and was almost knocked over as the door swung open.  
  
The boy ran over to the mattress and set himself down on it as the bird hopped from his shoulders and waddled over to the shoebox. The bird buried himself under the towels and fell into a deep sleep and hiccupped as he snored. The boy gave a laughed and glanced up at the ceiling. A crack ran across the center of it, and looked very ugly. As the boy stared at it, he switched on a beat-up radio smashed in between the wall and the mattress. A song played softly and flowed into his ears as he fell asleep to the music.  
  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue.  
The unsuspecting victim, of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want.  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas, And in the night we'll wish this never ends, we'll wish this never ends.  
Miss you, miss you  
Miss you, miss you  
Where are you? And I'm so sorry.  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight.  
I need somebody and always  
This sixth drinks darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time.  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides.  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight, stop this pain tonight?  
Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head.  
Miss you, miss you.  
Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head.  
Miss you, miss you.  
Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head.  
Miss you, miss you.  
Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head.  
Miss you, miss you. 


End file.
